


Bath scene uncensored

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: This goes into detail about the love making in Wicked & Feral. This story takes place when Morty is an adult! NO UNDERAGE!
Relationships: Fascist Morty (Rick and Morty)/Reader





	Bath scene uncensored

"I'm in love with you. But, I know you'll never love a narcissistic fascist like me." he said, sadness clouding his tone.

"Morty, I do love you. I have no idea how, but I do." you answered. Apparently, neither of you knew how you developed feelings for each other. But, after the confusion subsided, he kissed your lips. You kissed back, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. He easily dominated your mouth, making you moan. After hearing that, he pulled away, the blush on his face was now very dark.

You started to caress his face, making him give an affectionate grunt. He started rubbing your sides, his hands soon gliding across your breasts. You gasped, fueling his lust, you could tell by the obvious hardness touching your back.

One of his hands went down to massage your vagina. You moaned & reached up to kiss him again. He gently picked you up & put you onto his lap, whimpering as your soft, pink lower lips caressed the side of his erection.

"I r-really wanna..." Morty whispered as he positioned your vagina over his member, making you quietly moan. He seemed eager, but he waited for you to answer.

"Please, make love to me." you whispered. He lowered you onto his penis, comforting you as pain tore through your virgin body. He kissed you after you'd settled & began moving. You held onto him, cuddling up to his warm chest.

It didn't take long before he sped up, hitting your g-spot. You tried to muffle your moans, but he insisted on hearing your beautiful voice. You constantly told him you loved him as you got closer to climax. You let out a particularly loud moan as your orgasm ripped through you.

"Should I p-pull out?" Morty asked, trying to hold back his own release as he helped you come down from your high.

"No, Morty, don't pull out. You can cum in me." you gently replied. He found his own release & did, in fact, stay in you as he released. It felt so warm, like relaxing by a fireplace kind of warm. After he was done, he pulled out & slightly slumped against the back of the tub. Some of his cum leaked out of you, as evident by the white fluid that floated in the water.

"Here, I'll help you out." he said, standing up. You took his hand & let him dry you off with a soft towel. You, in return, dried him off as well. He thanked you & gave you your clothes.

Afterwards, he let you sleep next to him in his bed. You couldn't help but smile in your sleep. Maybe his innocence would come out completely someday.

End~*


End file.
